Lasse Mahtar
by Sapphirethief
Summary: Legolas' first meeting with a party from Imladris will change his life forever. But evil too lurks and threatens all. Will he loose his life or just his heart during this adventure? Eventually some slash, guy on guy, and pre-slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Lord of the Rings or its characters. I do own the ocs however.

AN: This will be slash or guy on guy in later chapters. If you don't like please don't read. Oh and lots of ocs will be in this story. Legolas will not be getting with any ocs however.

Legolas was beyond excited at the prospect of visitors. It wasn't often travelers from Imladris came to Mirkwood. He ran as fast as his little feet would take him. He would be most disappointed if he had missed them arriving. He noticed his Father in the hallway up ahead and was over joyed. He had not missed their visitors! Thranduil looked toward his youngest child with amusement.

"Why in such a rush, Ion-nin?"

Legolas came to a halt in front of his Father.

"I don't want to miss them Ada!"

Thranduil chuckled and scooped his youngest into his arms. Legolas wrapped his tiny arms around his Father's neck.

"The sun is just dawning, Ion Nin. It will be hours yet before they arrive."

This disappointed Legolas greatly for he was so looking forward to meeting their soon to be guests and hearing all about their adventures. A loud over done yawn was heard from just a little ways down the hall. Torthinuil, the second son, stood stretching. He grinned at both his Ada and little brother.

"Man am I starving! I think it must be time for breakfast don't you, Greenleaf?"

With a huge grin Legolas squirmed out of his Ada's arms and ran toward his brother. He very nearly knocked him over as he wrapped his arms tightly about his brother's legs.

"Toron, your back!"

He swept Legolas up and spun him around. Legolas' laughter was music to his hears after this last patrol. He had much to report to his Father but first to see to the distraction of their little greenleaf. He pulled him close only to have Legolas attack him with tiny ticklish fingers. He laughed loud and squirmed about to please his youngest brother.

"No, enough, toron. I am too weak from hunger to be able fight you back!"

He dramatically fell to the floor being most careful to make sure Legolas would simply land on top of him. Legolas sat on top of him most happy having won this little skirmish. Thranduil walked over smiling down at two of his children.

"I am glad to see you made it home safely. However never let it be said I starve my children. Come we will have breakfast, Ion-nins."

With Legolas' attention on their Father Torthinuil sneak attacked him and tickled him until he was red in the face. He then proceeded to throw him over his shoulder and faced their Father. He could see the amusement in his Father's eyes though many who did not know him would not have. He smiled at his Father.

"Shall we then?"

Legolas squirmed about and Torthinuil continued to tickle him randomly as they made their way to the dining room. Already there was the rest of their beloved family. Firindal, the oldest of Thranduil's children and Heir, stood close to the head of the table. As he looked toward them his normally sever look grew softer. Hondolar, the fourth child but third son, was sitting a book open upon his lap. He stood as they walked in and also seemed relieved. Lirilandwa, second child and only daughter, immediately rushed forward tears in her eyes to hug her returned brother. Afterwards she gently took Legolas from him.

"Tor's come home!" announced Legolas.

As if the others had yet to notice. A chuckle, a soft pat on Legolas' head and everyone was taking their seats about the table. Breakfast was served right away and Legolas decide this was going to be a very good day. They were going to have important visitors, his brother had come home, and now they were serving his favorite honeyed bread rolls!

"Torthinuil, Ion-nin, I have heard from some of the other mahtar in your patrol. Would you like to speak of it?"

Torthinuil sighed but put his fork down and looked to their Father. He did not want to speak about what had happened but this was not just his Father, this was his King and he had a duty to his King to tell him all.

"Everything was fine at first. A small sighting here or there but nothing we could not handle. It was on our way to the last checkpoint that it happened. We were ambushed. Rushed upon by a group of too well armed orcs. We had no choice but to engage in battle with them. We were out number but doing well to lessen that quickly. That's when I heard Yevalan cry out in fear. I turned quickly but…"

He was feeling a bit choked up here. It was all flashing before his eyes once more. The screams and blood of his fellow mahtar. The smell of the shadow all around. A small hand snapped him out of it and he looked down into a worried pair of small blue eyes. He tried to smile to reassure Legolas he was fine. He looked back to his Father.

"I was too late. We were so distracted by the orcs that we didn't notice the liante until it was too late. They dragged away a few of us and the orcs made it impossible to stop them. After the battle a number of us were injured or taken by the liante. I decide then to track them and see if I could rescue any still alive."

"That was very dangerous, Ion-nin."

"I know but I would not have been able to live with myself other whys. Dawinthin and Gorenlal both volunteered to come with. We found them after a day's tracking. Dawinthin and I distracted the liante while Gorenlal went after our fallen comrades."

He tried to ignore the narrowing of Firindal's eyes or the horrified gasp of their sister's. He picked Legolas up and sat him in his lap. A reassurance for himself this time.

"You obviously were successful." stated Thranduil.

He too did not seem pleased by this but said no more than that.

"Yes, we were able to rescue Rathorlen and Talawe. It was too late for Yevalan however."

He had known Yevalan almost all of his life. They had trained together. The others too looked grief stricken by this news. All but Legolas that was. He was just confused.

"I don't understand," he questioned.

Lirilandwa burst into tears and rushed into Hondolar's arms for comfort. This only confused Legolas more however. Why was everyone so sad? Hondolar with an arm full of sister looked to his baby brother.

"Yevalan has gone to be with Nana and so we will not get to see him again for a long while."

Tears started to bubble up for Legolas did not want Yevalan to go. He played with him out in the gardens and brought him candies. He told him stories of the human towns he's been too. A sob made its way to his throat and he started to cry in earnest.

"No! He can't go! Tell him he can't Ada!"

Thranduil's heart grieved for the fallen warrior but more so for his children. Torthinuil looked so broken by this.

"The liante was after me but the stupid fool stepped in the way. It should have been me," he whispered.

It broke his heart to hear the guilt in his son's voice. This only made Legolas sob harder though and cling to his brother.

"No, you can't leave too. Please don't leave Legolas, toron!"

The sorrow in his voice shook Torthinuil to the core and he held his brother close to him. He rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I'm not leaving, titta lasse."

Thranduil came around the table and took both his children into his arms. It had an immediate effect. Legolas calmed down and it made them both feel so much safer. Torthinuil held to his Father for a moment taking strength from his embrace.

"I am sorry for the loss, Ion-nin but I am also most grateful to him. I will have to think of a way to thank him properly next we meet."

That made him chuckle a bit and wipe his eyes.

"I can think of a few ways. Such as a bottle of your best."

That brought at least small smiles to their faces. Just then Orathorlen or Thorlen for sort came bustling in. He froze at the sight of the royal family tear streaks down their faces.

"My Lord is everything alright!?"

He looked to his children and patted Torthinuil's shoulder.

"No Thorlen but it will be. What is it you needed?"

"The party from Imladris has been spotted but a little ways out, my Lord."

Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I need the support to continue writing

Ion-nin: my son

Ada: dad or daddy

toron: brother

mahtar: warrior

liante: spider or spiders

titta: little

lasse: leaf


	2. Fateful Meetings

AN: I wish to thank all those who are now following this story and Gunner'sDream for reviewing. I hope you enjoy.

A group of Mirkwood elves were guiding them the rest of the way. Glorfindel was impressed and had struck up a conversation with the nearest mahtar. Elrond looked to his family. If this worked then peace might finally flourish between Mirkwood and Imladris. The twins too were excited never before being able to travel the woods of the once Greenwood. They already had enjoyed the company of the wood elves. Fierce mahtar that had to fight for the protection of their realm every day and yet that only meant they lived day by day, taking enjoyment wherever they could find it. Though the twins had promised their Father to be on their best behavior, Elrond almost hoped they would get up to some mischief, for their fea had dimmed after his beloved wife had sailed and now they lived for the hunt of those who had harmed her. It brought great joy to see them excited once more even if it was more reserved then they would have been in the past.

"I wonder what Thranduil's home and family shall be like," spoke Elladan.

"Never the same after you two have been there I'm sure," said Erester.

"That is true. I am sure they will morn our leaving," joked Elrohir.

They could now see a grand gate up ahead making them more nervous and excited all at the same time. The twins looked to each other and steel themselves. They halted outside the gates and let their escorts talk to the guards posted. It was very well fortified as well as beautifully done. Ornate carvings lined the gate in beautiful patterns. The Captain of the patrol group that had escorted them motioned for them as the large gates began to open. As they pasted into the court yard they could not help but be in awe. It was very deferent from Imladris but just a magnificent. Thranduil stood at the steps leading into the palace. His children stood beside him. As they approached they dismounted to stand evenly before the King of this wood. Thranduil stepped forward to greet them.

"Mae govannen, Mellon. I am glad to see you and your family have made it here safely."

"Mae govannen and thank you for having invited us to spend Yule with you and yours."

Thranduil nodded and then motioned to Firindal. Who bowed and made polite if not reserved greetings. The twins had to assume he always scowled like that. Then he introduced both Lirilandwa and Hondolar, whom also quickly made their greetings. Though they were much warmer than Firindal's. Without any prompting needed Torthinuil stepped forwards. The twins noticed the sorrow in his eyes and yet his smile was not insincere. They also noticed the small bundle cling to his side. The elfling had bright golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. That seemed to be trying to bore holes through them.

"Mae govannen, my Lord. I am Torthinuil and this one here, though possibly being mistaken as an extra appendage is actually, nin tithen muindor, Legolas."

That is when Legolas should have made his greetings but he was far too distracted by the dark haired elves next to the visiting Lord. They looked exactly alike! They had dark hair like Lord Elrond's and amazing grey eyes. That almost seemed to swirl! They were a bit broader than most elves he had seen too. They wore dark clothes with hints of burgundy. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Ion-nin?"

Legolas snapped out of it only enough to realize he was supposed to say something to their guests. He looked straight at the twins and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you part of the Valar?"

That too had an immediate effect. Everyone looked very surprised though most amused as well. In fact Torthinuil was having a hard time holding back his laughter. The twins too were a bit surprised but very flattered. Elrohir stepped forwards.

"Why would you think we are of the Valar, tithen caun?"

Usually Legolas was shy around those he did not know but he felt completely at ease with this one. He reached out and gently touched Elrohir's hair.

"Because you both look the same and remind me of the night sky, with the same feeling."

"The same feeling?" asked Elladan as he too stepped over to Legolas.

"Yes, very calming, soothing. I don't feel like crying anymore."

Elrohir let Legolas continue playing with his hair. The twins shared a concerned look.

"And you did before?" questioned Elladan.

"Yeah…Yevalan went to be with Nana."

The Imladris party saw the grief this statement caused the Mirkwood royal family. Someone had passed on into the care of Manwe and it was someone much cared about by this family.

"Well I am sorry to say we are not one of the Valar. Though flattering it is to be mistaken as such." said Elrohir.

"We look alike because we are twins, tithen caun. We were born at the same time from the same Nanaeth. We are Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond."

It struck Legolas then what he was supposed to have said. His eyes widen impossibly big and rushed to fix his mistake.

"Oh! Mae govannen, Elrohir, Elladan, and my Lord Elrond!"

It was so very endearing. Elrohir took his small hand into his.

"Mae govannen, tithen caun."

"Yes, Mae govannen."

They all were smiling now and the last of introductions were made. Thranduil took his youngest into his arms and turned.

"Shall we go inside? Breakfast is served if you would like to join us."

"We would love to." stated Elrond.

Legolas kept his eyes trained on the twins. They smiled at him and he smiled back. Elrond and Thranduil suddenly had a foreboding feeling shiver down their spines.

Thank you all so much for reading! I ask once more that if you enjoyed this chapter to please review! It is like air we writer's need it to continue writing!

Ada: dad/daddy

Mahtar: warrior

Tithen caun: little prince

Tithen muidor: little brother

Mae govannen: well met

Mellon: friend

Valar: Elven gods/goddess'

Manwe: God of the dead/afterlife

Ion-nin: my son


	3. Garden thoughts and Secret spots

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or any of its characters. I do own Tothinuil, Firindal, and Talawe!

I want to thank ziggy3, paintpops, and kat for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update for I have no computer right now! However I am using a borrowed one until mine is fixed. Yay!

" = speaking

' = thought

Elrond was hurrying through the gardens on his way to a meeting with Thranduil when he stopped very suddenly. It took a moment to analyze what he saw before him. Legolas sat on a bench looking pensively at one of the garden's walls. Elflings, under normal circumstances, are not known for doing such things or sitting that still for that matter. It made Elrond wonder what the wall had done to trouble the little prince enough to look as if the world's troubles rested upon his shoulders. So he decided to look into what had troubled the child.

"Do you find the wall that fascinating, tithen caun?"

Legolas was concentrating so hard that when Elrond spoke he very nearly fell from the bench. He looked up at Elrond with wide eyes.

"My Lord Elrond!"

"Just Elrond will do, tithen min. Now why don't you tell me what has your mind so burdened?"

Legolas looked shyly to the ground. Elrond noticed this and sat on the bench in the hopes of making him feel more comfortable. Legolas peeked up at the Lord of Imladris.

"Well…it has to do with Elrohir and Elladan."

"What have my sons done now?"

In earnest he practically climbed into Elrond's lap trying to reassure him.

"Oh no, my Lord! They haven't been bad! I promise! It's just I…"

"You?"

"I wanted to get them something special to welcome them but I can't think of anything!"

Tears came to little Legolas' eyes. Elrond pulled him the rest of the way onto his lap.

"I feel the best gift you could give them would to be their friend, however seeing that this is important to you I shall try my best to help you think of something."

Legolas smiled brightly and they both started talking about what the twins might enjoy. Thranduil stood smiling in the shadow of a tree. When Elrond was late he had decided to search and question him on his disrespect. Instead he had found him in the garden comforting his youngest. He would have to thank him later.

While Legolas sat in the garden Torthinuil was going to the training grounds. He felt calmer with weapon in hand. That is until he saw Firindal sneaking about. He smirked and followed him. Whatever could his most dutiful older brother be up to? He was lead down a winding, over grown, path to a small clearing. Firindal stood stiffly at the edge of the clearing.

"So you are here."

"Firin."

'That voice!'

Torthinuil moved quietly towards the side to get a better look of who stood in the clearing. To his shock Talawe stood there. You could see the bandages.

'He should be in bed!'

His brother agreed with his silent thought.

"You should be in the infirmary."

"I could not rest knowing you would come here all alone."

That seemed to break the damn within Firindal. He ran forwards into Talawe's arms and sobbed.

"You could have died!"

"But I did not…I owe your brother my life."

'My brother does not feel lucky as I this day,' thought Firindal.

That made Firindal cry harder. Torthinuil nearly fell from his place of hiding in shock. Talawe and Firindal…were they lovers!?

Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it then I hope you review. Even if it's with a question or idea.

Tithen caun: little prince

Tithen min: little one


	4. The Missing Lasse

**AN:** So I finally have my computer back! Yay! I want to thank Paintpops, SexyBleachGuys, and BaraKiryuHuntress for reviewing! If you hadn't I might not have updated this. Sad day. Oh and for SexyBleachGuys at the end of this chapter I am going to put in a reminder of who everyone is!

Legolas cautiously tiptoed down the hall then suddenly flopped to the ground to crawl. A pair of eyes watched as he made his way to a tapestry and took cover behind it. This repeated itself until he came to the end of the hall and the way out into the gardens. With a quiet cry of victory he dashed out, leaving single confused guard behind in the hall way. Was this a new game the party from Imladris had taught him? Then he heard a familiar voice calling the princelings name. No it was not a game, it was his bed time.

"Aranel, I may know where the wayward tithen caun has taken too!"

He went to go meet up with her.

In the garden Legolas rushed over to a group of thick bushes. Dropping down he crawled underneath them until he came to the wall. In the wall lay an elfling sized hole. He had found it a few days ago but had never gone through it. Ada had forbid him from going past the wall without an escort. A shiver went down his spine. He had never disobeyed his Ada before and he knew he would be in a lot of trouble for this. However if only he could get his gifts and get beck before anyone notice everything would be fine. With a determined mind he crawled through the hole.

Thranduil sat having a discussion with Elrond when Lirilandwa rushed into the room nearly in tears. The King stood and quickly met his daughter. Elrond to stood in concern.

"What is wrong, sell-nin?"

Her next words sent a chill to Thranduil's heart.

"It is Legolas, Ada. I cannot find him! The Guard in the south hall said he saw him but…"

"The one that leads to the gardens?"

"Yes, Ada, but both of us searched. We did not find him however he did find…evidence of a hole in the wall."

She slumped into a nearby chair that Elrond had pushed over. Thranduil felt the room spin and only the hand of his old friend upon his shoulder kept him up right.

"You think he has gone beyond the wall?"

She nodded and began to silently sob. They couldn't afford to lose another so dear to them. Not after what had happened to his dear Idhrenath. Thranduil too had to take a seat. Elrond did not like the look of his friend.

"Why would he do so? He has never disobeyed be like this."

"I may know, Mellon-nin," spoke Elrond.

Both sets of eyes were on him now. How he wished they did not have the tears glistening with in.

"It has to do with the twins?"

"What about us Ada?"

Just then the twins had walked in. Both smiling in a way that told their Father, they had been up to no good. It eased his own heart to see his sons in such spirit but a chill for the child of his dear friend was still there.

"Legolas is missing."

The smile slipped away and the darkness seeped back into their gazes. They had liked the tithen caun and had even promised to spend the next day with him.

"And this has to do with us how?" spoke Elrohir.

The cold sound of his voice made a shiver go down both Elrond and Lirilandwa's spine. This was not his son speaking but the feredir o undome. The vengeance his sons so longed for was what gave them that title and it made his heart grieve.

"We spoke a while earlier this day. He wished to give you both a special gift to welcome you. By the end of our discussion he had decided upon a flower his Naneth had so loved. I had thought if it was a flower she had loved so dear you would have it in your gardens. I am now feeling as if that was not the right assumption."

Thranduil stood with determination upon his face. Elrond was glad to see his friend looking less pale now.

"It is the Elenath Loth. It only grows next to the Bruinen. Lirilandwa, find your brothers. Tell them of what has happen, to gather all whom they can, and to meet at the gates. We shall search the entire length of the Bruinen if we must!"

"We are coming with you, Hir-nin," said Elladan with a simple nod from Elrohir.

For a moment the King only stared at them. Without a word he nodded before making for the door. He had to gather his weapons.

"I shall gather Glorfindel. He will wish to help," called Elrond.

Thranduil did not hear him though for his own thoughts were too loud. He would not lose his tithen lasse, not like this.

**AN:** Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope it was worth the wait. Now for the reminder and the vocab!

Royal Family Ocs

Idrenath- the deceased Queen

Firindal- Crown Prince

Lirilandwa- only daughter

Torthinuil- middle child and war general

Hondolar- The scholar and learning to be an advisor

Vocab

Ada- father

Naneth- mother

Aranel- princess

Tithen caun- little prince

Sell-nin- my daughter

Mellon-nin- my friend

Feredir o undome- Hunter of twilight

Hir-nin- my lord

Elenath loth- Star(plural) blossom

Bruinen- loud water

Tithen lasse- little leaf


End file.
